


Only You

by saintsfan165



Series: KacxaWeek2020 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsfan165/pseuds/saintsfan165
Summary: Keith brings Acxa to his ten year reunion.Old flames, old friends, old music, and a new love?
Relationships: Acxa/Keith (Voltron)
Series: KacxaWeek2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955257
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> To preface this, I love Allura and she deserved better. 
> 
> And sorry for the delay. I had an off day today but spent it at my parents helping them get ready to move. It's a weird time for me. Will post the rest of the week but won't be on schedule.

Keith sat there staring at the e-vite with a dull expression. 

_Congratulations Grad,_

_You are hereby officially invited to Atlas High's Class of 2010 TEN year reunion!_

_The theme is Back To The 80's_

_No costume or outfit is required._

_Please confirm your attendance by clicking the link._

  
  


Keith clicked the link. It took him to some stylized page decorated with eighties memorabilia. But it was really just a standard fill in page. His name, his confirmation, if he had any dietary restrictions, and lastly if he'd be bringing a plus one. 

He wanted to laugh. He hadn't had any like that in his life since highschool. After highschool he moved away to help his mother turn the company she worked for into a humanitarian relief company. Soon enough he had worked his way to the top, taking full control over the company a year ago. His mother decided that she wanted to change the world for the better in the political world and had resigned as CEO. After that, he quickly was voted in to become the next CEO, office becoming part of Forbes 30 under 30. 

It wasn't something he liked to gloat about. He didn't come from money, so having it now was just an added motivator. He spends sixty hours a week busting his ass to make the world better for people. For people who grew up poor and alone like him. 

He was getting ready to click no when a messanger bubble appeared on his screen. Intrigued he tapped the image and found himself quickly regretting it. Why did he even still have a Facebook account?

**Lance McClain:** Hey guys! I'm sure you saw the e-vite. It's gonna be so fucking good to see everyone again. 

**Hunk Garrett:** Absolutely. Me and Shay are already booking our flight tickets. San Diego here we come!

**Allura Prince:** Likewise. It's been pretty busy here in London, but I'm so excited to see you all again. 

**Lance McClain:** Totally. It's been like way too long since we've all seen each other. 

**Katie Holt-McClain:** Not all of us :( 

**Lance McClain:** Babe you know I'm bringing you lol. Just cus you didn't graduate with us doesn't mean you're not invited. 

**Katie Holt-McClain:** I wasn't talking about the wedding.

…

Keith I know you're seeing this. 

**Lance McClain:** C'mon loner boy don't leave us hanging. You're still our friend. 

Keith wanted to scoff. He hadn't heard a word from most of them in years. Not since three years ago when everyone but him got an invite to Allura's wedding. Keith understood why he didn't get invited. No one wants to attend their ex-fiances wedding. Not to mention when said ex-fiance was marrying a lifelong bully of yours. 

**Hunk Garrett:** Keith! We miss you!

He doubted that. 

**Keith Kogane:** pass

**Hunk Garrett:** :(

**Katie Holt-McClain:** but we miiiiiissssssssss youuuuuuuuuuu 💔💔

**Allura Prince:** You should come. It would be good to see you again. 

**Lance McClain:** yeah don't be a little bitch dude jk :p. Just cus ur some fancy pants ceo now don't mean u can just leave us hanging. We're team Voltron

**Keith Kogane:** …

**Allura Prince:** Lance don't be daft. If he doesn't want to go he doesn't have to

**Keith Kogane:** we haven't been team anything in a long long time. 

**Hunk Garrett:** …

**Lance McClain:** …

**Allura Prince:** …

Keith waited for their responses knowing that they most likely were going to either blame themselves for never reaching out or blame him for not trying either. Blame him for being a terrible friend who thought that they didn't want him around anymore. He checked his email real quick while he waited. 

He was just about to open messenger again when there was a knock on his office door. 

"Come in." 

Acxa was the last person he expected. She was his closest confidant and probably his best friend. If she even considered them friends. They went out a few times to bars or restaurants, but it almost always had to do with work. Never social hangouts. 

"Acxa… what… you're back?" He was at a loss for words. It had been nearly ten months since he had seen her in person. For the last six months Acxa was somewhere deep in the heart of the rainforest trying to learn better ways to help the indiginus peoples to keep their land. He was so happy to see her, and despite looking like she had come straight from the jungle to his office, she looked fantastic. 

"I am. I–Krolia got a hold of me. She said that you were slowly killing yourself and that she was scared. She said I always... well that I seem to–" she trailed off realizing now that she got played. His mother was always a meddlesome woman. She was always telling Keith that him and Acxa make a great pair. And Keith, no matter how much he wished she was right, would deny her. 

"You really came all the way here for me?" His heart started to swoon as he did his best to keep his smile from growing larger.

"Don't be so ridiculous. I came here for other reasons," she lied badly. 

"Sure." 

Acxa crossed her arms as she slunk into the chair sitting opposite his desk. "I did." 

"I know."

"You're the worst." 

"I know that too." He smiled at her, but it quickly vanished when he heard the familiar ping coming from his laptop. Acxa had decided she was going to call Krolia and give her a hard time about lying to her about Keith's well being. Keith took the time to check the messages. 

**Lance McClain:** bro we're always here for u

**Hunk Garrett:** sorry that we suck and don't talk but we miss you

**Allura Prince:** I'm sorry that it feels like that. 

He stopped reading, the guilt slowly building when he saw two private messages. One from Allura, the other from Pidge. He started with Allura. 

**Allura Prince:** Please don't blame them for the lack of contact the past three years. It was me. I didn't feel comfortable seeing you every time we all hung out after me and Lotor got married. I know how much you hated him and I didn't want any more drama than I already had caused. I realize now that I was just being selfish and I hope you forgive me for being a total wanker of a friend/lover/partner. Pidge and I have been talking a lot lately. And I want to see you again. Maybe we could work on our rfriendship again. I'm sure you disagree but it would be good for both of us.

Keith left her on read, opting to see if Acxa was finished talking to his mom. She hadn't apparently, but that didn't stop him from staring at her. She was laughing at something and she looked like the most stunning woman he'd ever seen. Did she really come back just to check on him? 

He looked back at his laptop and checked Pidge's message. Him and Katie had always been close, being childhood friends and all (she was still the only one he kept in touch with). After his dad died and before his mother had come back into his life, Keith lived with Shiro. Shiro was his role model growing up. He was the coolest person in the world, and he felt like he was the luckiest kid in the world to live with him. That's how he met Pidge. Shiro worked with her father, so every Sunday the Holt's would host them for dinner. He'd seen Katie around school but never talked to her because she was in fourth grade while he was in fifth. But that changed after the first dinner. They bonded over their love for _Killbot Phantasom I: Journey to the Depths of the Demonsphere._ The rest was history. Katie became the sister he never had. She was the first person to meet his mother when she appeared seven years later (even Allura who'd he'd been dating for nearly two years at the time hadn't met her).

**Katie Holt-McClain:** I know you want to see us all. Even if u won't admit it, I know u! Ur a big sap who misses his bff and everyone else. Please come. Lotor won't be coming. Idk if u heard but him and Allura got divorced like two months ago. 

That piqued his interest. Why had they divorced? 

**Katie Holt-McClain:** It was like super awkward too cus he kept thinking she was cheating, cus u know why he would, and ended up cheating on her instead. Super fucked up. But don't tell her I told u. She still thinks u hate her for choosing Lotor over you. Which I know you do. I still kind of do too. But she's my closest girlfriend and I need to be supportive of her choices. I'm ranting. Sorry. 

**Keith Kogane:** idk Pidge. It's not like everyone has been missing me. And to be honest I am pretty busy. 

Even though he really wanted to rub in Allura's face about how her relationship blew up yet again. It wasn't reason enough for him to go. Because yes Allura broke his heart when she called off their engagement, he still wanted his first love to be happy. 

**Katie Holt-McClain:** bull. I bet u i could call your mom and tell her to let u go and she would make sure all ur meetings got cancelled and all ur trips were postponed. 

**Keith Kogane:** why r u like this? 

**Katie Holt-McClain:** that's what best friends do. So just come. Drink, laugh, and just have a good time. Plus I'm sure you and Allura could work some stuff out 😏😏😉

Keith's heart quickened. It wasn't hard to figure out what she was insinuating. What exactly had her and Allura talked about? He opened up Allura's message again to reread it, searching for some underlying message. When he looked at the word friendship, he noticed an out of place R. His mind started to blank as he came up with the word relationship–clearly she had initially meant to say relationship. She wanted to work on their relationship? 

"Everything okay?" Acxa asked, forcing him to look up from the computer. 

"Just an email I got. Invite to my highschool's ten year reunion." He sighed, and looked back at his message to Pidge. "My friends want me to go. But I'm not too sure." 

Acxa laughed. Keith smiled. He loved when she laughed. It was rare when she did, but when it happened, Keith's whole world seemed to brighten. 

"And here I thought your only friends were in this room," she teased. 

"And here I thought we were merely coworkers." He retorted. Back when they first started meeting outside the office, Keith had made small comments that they were practically friends now that they went out outside of work. Acxa, of course agreed, but not before saying they were co-workers at best. Thus it became a running joke between the two of them. 

"You know what I mean," she said after her chuckling subsided. "So you gonna go?" 

Keith frowned slightly. "I don't know. I haven't seen them in years and we lost touch. My ex girlfriend will be there too and things did not end well between us. But she wants to meet up and get closure. Or get back together? I don't know it's hard to decipher what she wrote." 

He didn't notice how Acxa slightly deflated when he mentioned Allura and the possibility of getting back together. "Did you go to yours?" He asked after pondering on Allura some more. 

"Amazon. Remember," she teased. 

Keith blushed embarrassed. "Oh right." 

"Besides. My highschool experience wasn't worth a damn. I went to six schools in my four years. I don't think they even remembered me." Acxa looked down, avoiding Keith's eyes. "Guess no one really cared enough about the trouble maker orphan."

"Come with me!" Keith blurted out. Acxa looked up at him in shock. 

"What?" 

"If you want to that is." He couldn't meet her eyes because who was he kidding. Of course she didn't want to go with him. She just got tricked into returning from her important job by his mother. Her first priority was obviously returning to work. It would suck to see her leave him again, but all that mattered was that she was still happy. 

"... okay." Keith looked back up at her, this time he was the one shocked.

"Okay?" 

"It could be fun. A nice break before I return. Ezor and Zethrid should be fine without me for–wait when is this?" 

Keith looked back at the e-vite. "Next Saturday. Down in San Diego so we could carpool. Rent a couole rooms?" 

"Well I would hope we could carpool considering my car is across the country in New York silly." 

"Right." Why did he always end up putting his foot in his mouth? "Guess we're doing this." 

Keith opened the original groupchat that (in the time ha had lest checked) had been relabeled as 'Team Voltron'.

**Keith Kogane:** I guess I'm going. 

* * *

Acxa was nervous. Keith had told her that the theme was going to be some sort of eighties retro party and that dressing up was optional and he was just going to wear a suit. 

And wear one he did. One of Acxa's favorite things about working with Keith was that occasionally they would have to dress up and schmooze some investors. Keith always looked so stunning when he dressed to impress. 

This situation had called for him to wear his louis vuitton navy blue single breasted blazer with a beige light sweater underneath. 

But Acxa decided to join him in his look, opting to wear her matching navy blue long sleeved lace knit tube dress. Both of them were not about to wear dress shoes in a gym opting for their vans. 

"Too ridiculous?" Keith asked her as they both checked each other out. "I mean. I don't know how to attend a reunion party. I'm used to fancy ass fundraisers." 

"Boo hoo," Acxa teased as she smoothed out his blazer. "Such a little baby. It's gonna be fine." She was certain he would be fine. But her? Well she wasn't sure. Keith had never really talked much about his life before they met. At least when it came to his social life. Would his friends even like her? Her family did, but that's because she knew everything about his family. Fuck, she was practically the daughter Krolia never had.

Keith looked at her and smiled. "Alright. Let's do this," he said as the two of them readied themselves to leave their hotel room. When Keith tried to book a room across from the the San Diego Convention Center, for a week from when they decided to attend the reunion, Keith was woefully I'll prepared. Most of the rooms had been booked at the Hilton San Diego Bayfront except for a couple of the low end single bed rooms and the Presidential Suite. Acxa had told him that if they were going to have to share a bed at least they could do it in style. She also had told him that they'd be getting drunk in the gaslight district after the reunion with his friends that they'd both probably pass out on the couches. Keith had told her they should take the helicopter there and back but the shareholders probably wouldn't be very happy with that. 

They walked across the street and entered the convention center and made their way to conference room A. 

Acxa could hear the party before they turned the corner. The faint echo of Toto's Africa reached her ears. "This is going to be a good night," she told herself. 

-

"Keith!" Pidge shouted as she saw him round the corner… with a very beautiful woman. She beelined straight for him, leaving her husband in the dust. Thank the Lord Keith was stronger than he looked because she launched herself at him. 

"Pidge! I see you haven't grown since I last saw you!" Keith joked as he spun her around. Flock of Seagulls I Ran had started to play when he finally put her down. Three years apart and he looked the same. But something was different, she just couldn't put her finger on it. 

At least until he introduced Acxa. That's when she saw it. The spark in his eyes as he said her name. 

Keith was in love.

Acxa was happy that Katie was the first friend of Keith's that she met. The shorter, spunkier, girl had taken to her instantly, telling her she liked her taste in shoewear. 

"So where has Keith been hiding you?" Katie asked her as the three of them walked back to the group of waiting friends. 

"The Amazon." She smirked to herself when Katie's jaw dropped. 

"Like the Amazon amazon? Or the company?" 

"See for yourself," Acxa pulled out her phone and opened the saved photos from her time there. 

Katie was silent as she scanned through every single photo. "This… this is incredible. What were you out there for?" 

Acxa turned to Keith. Technically their project there was need to know since they hadn't yet gone public with their discoveries. He gave her a smiling nod telling her that Katie was allowed to be in the know. 

"Our current humanitarian effort is trying to help keep the jungle with their indiginus peoples. So many big companies see it as untapped land with potential and are trying to buy it out and displace the inhabitants. It's going well. We're really close to pushing forward a bill to the UN that will prevent these travesties from happening." 

Pidge looked at her in awe, like Acxa was the greatest thing since sliced bread. It was far from the truth, but it made her feel appreciated. Like she was actually making a difference even though half the time it felt she took two steps forward one step back. 

"Well I'm in." Kate announced. 

"Pidge that's not necessary," Keith interjected. "We have the investor's." 

"You know me better than that loner boy. Robotech is finally in the green and I think it's time I use the hundreds of millions we made and make a difference. People always need the newest tech and software to stay ahead. We were already looking at launching another satellite. If we do it over south america, we could possibly put up some more towers that could provide coverage to the indiginus peoples. But that's assuming they need the tech. Or that it's fiscally sound. The accounts would have to take a look. But I could show them my newest prototype and that it's ready to start beta testing. But that would assume my prototype is the next step in robotics and we can beat-" 

"Alright there Pidgeon, you're rambling," a man said as he approached the three of them. "Sorry about her," he said as Katie paid him no mind as she continued to mumble to herself. "Lance McClain, sharpshooter extraordinar. Husband to this little gremlin," he teased as he reached out to shake his hand. 

"As I recall, I made the game saving catch to help keep your perfect game." Keith added. 

"It wasn't my last though!" Lance responded. "You may recognize me if you've ever watched sportscenter."

Acxa tried to think. She wasn't one for sports outside of when her and Keith would be at a bar talking shop and the fanatics would cheer or jeer. 

"I'm starting pitcher for the Mets." 

"And yet here you are in the middle of October," Katie teased, finally finding her way back into the conversation. "You promised no bragging. I don't need you to embarrass me." If one was to walk by and hear that, they would think that this relationship was not one to last. But Acxa watched as Katie looked up lovingly at her husband. Her eyes saying 'you're an idiot. But your mine.'' She chanced a glance at Keith in that moment, pondering if she would ever be able to say that to him. 

"Yes. If we have to hear one more story about how you never miss your mark, the whole room will fall asleep," a recognizable feminine voice said from behind them all. 

Acxa turned and was met by a literal disney princess. Why had Keith never mentioned that he used to date Allura Prince, lead voice actress of the animated masterpiece–Avatar: The Last Airbender. She knew all about this woman (mainly because she loved those shitty gossip magazines. Sue her, they were the only source of entertainment down in the Amazon). She knew that Allura was the daughter of the former prime minister of England but wanting to have a slice of normalcy, moved to America at age thirteen with her family's caretaker. There she became a stage actor in highschool and booked a lead in a small little broadway show called Hamilton, straight out of highschool. With her voice, there were job offers galore and after a few movie roles, she eventually landed the role to voice main female protagonist Katara. 

One by one, everyone went to hug her until it came to Keith. Acxa watched with as straight a face as she could when Keith and Allura hugged. It looked like two lovers reconnecting after being separated for too long. Like a soldier finally home. 

Tears for Fears Everybody Wants to Rule the World started to play from inside the conference room. "I love this song. Come on Acxa, let's go dance." Katie asked even though it came out as more of a command than an offer. Not wanting to seem rude, Acxa accepted. 

She wondered when Keith would realize she was gone. She didn't think she could make it, watching the man she loved reconnect with the first love of his life. Maybe coming was a mistake after all. 

* * *

It was unbelievable, seeing Allura here in her pink lace dress. It was like he was back in highschool and she was his closest person. The one he had intended to love forever. But he snapped back to reality when he realized that the two of them were alone. Alone… where was Acxa? 

"Hello Keith," she said shyly. 

"Allura," Keith said rather coldly. He hadn't meant to come off so rude and angry, but he couldn't help himself. He was angry. He could forgive her for the pain she caused and move on with his life. But to find out she was getting married to someone he hated back in school. Someone who made his life hell and made him feel like shit. Someone they all agreed was the worst, even though he wasn't as bad as his father. 

"It's nice to–"

"I don't know–"

They both paused and waited for the other to speak. He heard laughter behind him, causing him to turn and look. Acxa had somehow gotten roped into an arm wrestling match with Lance. She looked like she was barely breaking a sweat while Lance was struggling. Pidge of course was cheering Acxa on because she'd do anything to further tease her husband. 

Allura placed a hand on his shoulder, making him look back at her. "Could we… I don't know what to do here Keith. I'm a little–"

"Nervous." Keith chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. How do you talk to someone you thought you hated because you used to love them more than anything. 

"There's some things both of us have to say to one another." He added, nodding over to one of the empty tables. The two former lovers sat away from the dance floor where he spotted Acxa getting introduced to Shay and Hunk. He should be over there with her, making sure she was doing okay. Meeting new people in social settings wasn't something Acxa felt comfortable with. She always got nervous. Yet watching her now, it was like looking at a different person. Still the same person he lov–

"I just want to start with saying that you have every right to hate me. And if you still do, I'm sorry. I don't deserve your kindness, or even this sit-down. Not after everything." 

"You mean the breakup over text and a week later finding out you're dating Lotor. That everything?" Why was he still so mad. He had made his peace with this. And it was thanks to the girl on the dance floor walking like an Egyptian. 

Allura looked saddened. "Yes. That. I have no excuses. I handled it poorly and you deserved more. I know that it isn't worth much but if I could go back, I would. If I knew that my actions meant you would lose everyone else, I would stop myself. I shouldn't have let my doubts and frustrations lead to you being forgotten about. It's inexcusable and if you want payback I would understand." 

Keith sighed. For years he thought about how this would turn out. Now, looking at Allura, all he could think was how she needed everyone's support far more than he had. He had his mother, and Kolvian, and Kosmo, and most importantly Acxa. 

"No Allura. I don't want that. I think it's time we both moved on and just accepted that we aren't who we are, and just try to be okay with it. I am," he said confidently. Not once actually looking at Allura. His eyes remained transfixed as Acxa found him and smiled at him. She then winked before being grabbed by Hunk and dancing to Nine to Five. 

"You love her," Allura said matter of factly. 

"I do," he answered for the first time out loud. "And instead of telling her, I'm sitting here. Hiding." 

"Keith." Acxa put her hand over his. "Take my advice as someone who loved you…. Be yourself. Tell her how you feel and kiss her when she tells you the same." 

"How could you know how she feels?" 

Allura laughed and removed her hand. "Because since I showed up and she was dragged away by Pidge, she can't help but glance over here. She definitely isn't a fan of mine." 

Keith laughed because no she probably wasn't. At least not yet. Now that everything was out now, they could work on getting back to their friendship. 

"Thanks Allura. I'll…"

"See you at the bar when we all head to Gaslamp." 

Keith smiled and got up. Ready to tell Acxa what she meant to him. But first he had to make a quick stop at the DJ booth. 

* * *

Acxa was having a really good time dancing with everyone. She'd beaten Lance at every single game (which put her really high up in Katie's book), danced with all of them, and even embarrassed herself by nearly falling over when Hunk spun her round during Spin My Head Right Round. 

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, this is a special request," the DJ announced as the lights dimmed. "This goes out to the lovers out there." The Smith's I Know It's Over started to play and Acxa closed her eyes and started to sway to the beat. This was one of her favorite songs by her all time favorite band. 

"Can I have this dance?" She opened her eyes to see Keith in all his beauty, staring at her. She smiled brighter than any smile she had shared with him that night, or any night. 

"I'd like that." 

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason the Smith's just seem like a total Kacxa vibe. Half A Person is for some reason my HC kacxa song. 
> 
> Originally was going to have Only You by Yazoo as the song.


End file.
